Respectably Yours
by Silver Impasse
Summary: Narcissa Black is looking for love. Lucius Malfoy is honoring commitment. Betrothed before birth; will they both be able to find what they are looking for; stuck in the middle of a contract that goes way beyond them both?
1. Morning Owls

_Lucius,_

_Please _**don't **_forgive my delay in responding to _**stupid **_your letter; my schedule has been rather full this afternoon. _**Thanks to you. However I do not believe I am allowed to deny you anything upon my parents' demands, so unfortunately...**_ I shall be ready at your requested time. _**You snarky bastard. **_I sincerely hope you do not think me a fool _**after that stupid **_following the events of this morning. I deeply regret _**your**_ my rash actions. I beg for your _**disapperance **_forgiveness. I look forward to seeing you, _**in pain, **_soon._

_Yours, _**Unfortunately**

_Narcissa_

Narcissa scowled blackly at revised letter, sighing heavily she pulled out another piece of parchment and began to rewrite her final copy. She would have gladly sent the stupid git her original letter, but was prevented from doing so by her parents, who had made her promise to be civil towards her "beloved fiancé" who had been so since before she was born. She shuddered delicately at the thought of marrying such a man as Lucius Malfoy. Of course any other witch would be thrilled to say the least at the prospect of marrying such a man. But not her; never her. It wasn't that he held any visible flaws. To the average eye, he was practically a Greek god; probably even better. Everything about the man was supposedly the "best of the best". He is rich to be sure, drop dead gorgeous, incredibly intelligent, what more was there to want? Right? No! Where was the love? The passion? The fire? Narcissa wanted to love someone and be love back. She wanted desire and happiness with the man she was to spend the rest of her life with. Not…whatever she had with Lucius. Sure he was attentive; caring even. But he wasn't for her. He wasn't passionate about her, and she knew it. He was calm and collected, not head over heels in love. So yeah sure he was all of those great things that would make any other witch swoon, but it wasn't enough. And yeah, he was all hers, but only in the sense that meant nothing to Narcissa. It was enough to make her scream with rage. He was ruining any chances she had had at a normal life; with normal boyfriends, and true love. From the very first time she had met him he had been trying to pick out her friends for her, and scaring away any advances from the boys at Hogwarts; letting anyone and everyone know that she belonged to him. Narcissa Black had never been so happy to go back to school. Why? Oh that's an easy one to answer, Lucius had graduated last year; leaving Narcissa to her last year of school alone. Her last year before she would become Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, her last year of freedom; still she couldn't wait to be out of his constant company; dinner parties, trips all over the world, strolls through every garden every planted! It would be heaven to be able to care for herself again; a much needed breath of fresh air.

She finished rewriting her letter quickly, giving it to Lucius' impatient owl. She watched it with an icy glare as it soared freely out of her bedroom window. With another sigh she though back on the events of this morning.  
She had been in the middle of her morning routine and was wearing only her knickers and a lacey bra when her bedroom door flow open to reveal a stunning, and fully clothed Lucius Malfoy.

"Merlin!" Narcissa yelped, diving for her silk robe.

She looked up at Lucius with the deadliest glare she could muster with her impending embarrassment. "Yes?" She snapped venomously, her eyes fixed intently on his face; not backing down.

His brows furrowed for a moment before he continued. He looked irritated but there was something else there too….but before she could decipher it his face had once again become impassive.

"It's not like you have anything to hide Narcissa." He drawled lazily; keeping any sign of emotion clear of his face, his eyes were only a bit tight.

"Excuse me?" She snapped again, though with more confusion than anger.

She watched as his eyes roamed over her form; her hair, which was hanging in loose curls around her face and shoulders, finally their eyes locked. Her eyes were full of confusion, uncertainty, and defeat. All the things she was trying desperately to hide. His eyes seemingly held nothing; though his expression softened into one reflecting kindness.

"You're beautiful." He said in a tone he used only for her. It was obvious the statement had been voiced to please her, but instead she was suddenly furious. "I bet you're so proud, thinking of what a great trophy wife I'll make." She spat haughtily. "The next Mrs. Malfoy." She sneered with contempt. Plastering a smirk on her face that could rival his own. His eyes narrowed with her declaration, making her blush prettily.

"Narcissa I can assure you-" He started with a warning clear in his tone. But she carried on as though she hadn't heard him speak at all; determined to shut him up for good.

"You're probably so pleased now that I'm attractive enough to be considered acceptable for the Malfoy heir! I'm sorry you had to wait so long! I would ALMOST feel bad for you; you know, if it wasn't my future, innocence, and pride you're taking away! I hope it comes like a slap in the face when you realize that I will never love someone who doesn't have a heart to return the favo-"

His voice was sharp and clear, just like his eyes. "Narcissa, I must take my leave. I have a meeting in ten minutes. I'm sorry to have startled you. I had just wanted to spend a few moments with you before I went in to the office." He regarded her coolly before continuing, "When I rearrange my plans for this afternoon I will owl you." He turned abruptly and swept from her room with an air of grace that only he could hold.

She had stood there for a moment or two, thinking hard, before returning to finish off her morning routine with a sour taste in her mouth that no amount of tea could blast away. Damn him and his calm and collected presence that always left her shaken. He was insistent, but so was she; she refused to fall for someone who would never give her claim over their heart.  
She sighed again, pulling herself back to the present. That was hours ago, she couldn't change the pas so she might as well stop thinking about it. She still, thankfully, lived at Black Manor with her annoyingly over-bearing mother and father; however Lucius was over more often than not so the transition to becoming his wife wouldn't be as drastic has she had imagined when the summer had started. She carefully picked up Lucius' letter and reread it,

_Dearest Narcissa,_  
_I have cancelled my meetings for this evening; you will accompany me to dinner at 8. I hope you are enjoying your day. Reply at your earliest convenience._  
_Respectably Yours,_

_LM_

She ground her teeth in frustration; it was so LIKE him to demand her to do the things he pleased. He was just peeved because of her behavior this morning, which had been HIS fault in the first place! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING! With one last look of contempt she tossed the letter into burning fire and watched as the flames licked the expensive parchment.


	2. Deceit

Narcissa rolled her eyes tiredly, letting her gaze flick to the clock once more. It was five o' clock; she would need to start getting ready soon. Until then, she decided she would finish some last minute packing, seeing as how she was to leave for Hogwarts the following morning. Lucius was, of course, going to be accompanying her to the train, unlike her parents. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not that she was almost finished with her years at Hogwarts. It was the only part of childhood that she truly enjoyed, minus being constantly under the shielded protection of a certain Malfoy. Although, once she had completed her educations she would have to officially become the next Mrs. Malfoy, which would be hell, but she could always refuse to share his bed and run up all of his expenses. But that would only entertain her for so long, and she would, someday, have to face the inevitable.

_If only I could find some way to stall… I AM strong enough, smart enough as well, to outwit the marvelous Malfoy clan. _Narcissa sneered bitterly. _After all, he just turned nineteen, I am seventeen, perhaps I'll get lucky and something more matured will catch his… _And just like that, while folding a sock, in the middle or an ordinary day, a plan was spun in the deceptive mind of Narcissa Black. She was a brilliant witch, to be sure, but how far was she willing to go, with her own heart, to mislead young Malfoy's? Well, to her, and to all really, it was a plan so perfectly unexpected that it would be the only thing to permanently break off her long engagement to a man she found foul. But in reality, she knew very little of the heart of Lucius Malfoy and very little indeed of her claim over it.

"Of course," Narcissa breathed in delighted surprise. "Petal!" She jumped quickly into action. The elf appeared in her room with a small pop. Petal had been Narcissa's personal house elf for as long as she could remember and, as odd as it was, she trusted Petal above all when it mattered most. For you see, Narcissa was a very distant young women, she told others what she thought respectably, edited of course, but she was always making silent observations. She was very intelligent, but also very untrusting. No one ever knew everything on Narcissa's mind, and what they knew, they knew because she had deemed it acceptable that they knew it. She was devious and snarky, but played her part well. No one ever suspected a thing. But she was also rather prideful, so her friendship with her elf would never be known by another living soul, not that it mattered to either of them. So, in consequence, Petal already knew of Narcissa's supreme dislike for Lucius Malfoy and all his pompous ways. And she seemed to understand why, in Petal's eyes, no one would ever be good enough for her Mistress Narcissi.

"Yes Mistress Narcissi?" How can Petal be of service?" Narcissa smile indulgently at the little elf of barely three feet. Petal was an unusual elf with pale silvery skin, and large grey eyes; very fitting for Narcissa's porcelain skin and blonde hair.

"Close the door please, Petal." Petal did as she was asked quickly, knowing that Narcissa was going to entrust her with something of importance. The elf watched as Narcissa cast a silencing charm around the room, along with a locking charm and a fundel charm. The fundel charm was especially important because if someone were to approach the room to retrieve Narcissa, which was a frequent occurrence, they would simply forget why they had come that way to begin with, and not be back for some time. When she had finished, she took a seat on her large bed and turned to face her elf.

"Oh Petal I've finally got it!" Narcissa breathe in relief, enjoying the sensation that was running through her veins, a mixture of magic and scheming. It felt as though a giant weight, the weight of a well muscled young Malfoy, had been taken off her slim shoulders.

"Miss Narcissi?"

"It's been so obvious Petal, so tantalizingly close, so _dangerously _close. I just couldn't see it. But now I have Petal. I've seen it, and I love it. It's perfect. It's manipulative, and shrewd and conniving and so brilliantly cunning! Impeccably sly, oh I'm just so thrilled!" Narcissa smiled again, laughing lightly with a sound silken like treasured music.

"A new plan Mistress has? What be it?" Petal would do anything and everything to insure her Mistress's happiness.

"All I have to do is make Lucius see that he doesn't want me, make him think that he can do better. All I have to do is warp his tangled mind so that he will refuse to marry me! It's perfect; our parents are only expecting a refusal from _me_. But if Lucius won't take my hand, they will be powerless and will have no choice but to cancel that engagement!" Narcissa could tell that Petal instantly saw the brilliance of her new angle. Or perhaps she was simply willing to do anything to get her mind away from her last plan…

"Perfect Mistress! Perfect! Brilliant your mind be," Squeaked the little elf, who had started jumping for joy.

"Oh isn't it Petal?" Narcissa sighed contently.

"But Miss Narcissi, haves you any ideas on how to make someone _dislike _you? You is very _very_ agreeable. And a change that big take a lot of work, does not it?" Petal offered fretfully.

Narcissa shrugged delicately, she had quite a few ideas, but was not willing to share any just yet. She decided to play innocent. Narcissa was not above lying, to anyone to help herself out. She _was_ a Slytherin through and through. "Dear me…I've no idea where to begin Petal. Have you any ideas?" Narcissa supplied skillfully.

"Oh yes Miss Narcissi! Of course it will not be easy to make you _unagreeable_, _of course not! _But Petal will help!"

"What first Petal?" Narcissa looked down at the elf whose eyes had taken on a slightly dazed look and wondered briefly if the elf was up to it. "Will Miss Narcissi allow Petal to help her with the preparations for tonight's festivities? Petal has sprouted new idea."

Narcissa look curiously down at her little elf. "What is it Petal?" She asked hesitantly. The elf grinned wickedly, startling Narcissa slightly.

"Does Master Lucius-" Petal sneered the title knowingly, "like his witches…_younger?_"

Narcissa's mind started wheeling, coming up with conclusions as to why she would asked such an odd question, all the while trying to figure out the answer.

"Well, he didn't date _too_ much at Hogwarts," As if. "But the majority of them were his age I do believe, though quite a few were older…" She frowned momentarily before remembering she didn't care. It didn't matter that he got to date whoever he wanted while _she _had not been _allowed_ to _talk _to other boys. _Jealous prat_! She thought venomously.

The wicked little grin stayed perfectly in place; as though that was the answer she had been anticipating, while she replied, "Good Miss Narcissi, good," The little elf walked over to where her Mistress was sitting on her bed, grabbed her hand gently, and lead her towards her grand bathroom.


	3. A Memory Made

Narcissa wasn't allowed a mirror until the very end. She was poked and probed, prodded and pushed, glossed and polished when finally, nearly three hours later she was ready.

Petal stood back to admire her work, clapping enthusiastically and smiling broadly. Narcissa took in the state of her thrilled elf and turned warily towards her sapphire encrusted full length mirror…

It was silent was two minutes are she took in her appearance. You could've heard a pin drop, a flower fall, a wisp of hair blowing softly as Narcissa stood, mouth open, eyes wide; an expression of complete shock. Until all she could do was laugh, she looked beautiful! Like a princess twirling gracefully in small circles around her room, bliss making even her skin emit a soft glow. Her long hair was cascading down her shoulders and back in a waterfall of blonde, loose curls, her top layer held back softly in an off white lacey bow in the back of her head. Her makeup was lightly done, artfully though, giving her an authentic girly appearance. Aside from her dark blue eyes, which sparkled with an intelligence and wisdom granted only through age and experience, taking the patience of acquiring it. Her dress was a pale blue, simple cut and design, with a modest length to her mid-calf, a gentle neckline and high back. Yes, she looked beautiful; she also looked about thirteen years old.

"Petal," She admonished, still extremely amused. _How positively dreadful for poor Lucius Malfoy, at nearly nineteen years of age to be seen hitting the town with a child! _Narcissa's bright eyes gave away what she refused to voice. "What have you _done_?" She laughed again, tugging the sharpness out of her words altogether.

"Nothing dear Mistress, simply reacted to your complaints Petal did,"

"Whatever do you mean? Which complaints?"

""He treats me like I'm a child!"" The elf recited dutifully.

Narcissa cringed inwardly at the shrill, perfectly inaccurate imitation of her voice.

"Well, we shall see how things play through. My purse please, Petal,"

The elf complied quickly, watching as her beloved Narcissi apparated to her last date before her leave for school.

Narcissa appeared across the street from the restaurant she was supposed to be meeting Lucius, a very high class place, filled with many obnoxious and important people; most political figures that Lucius was in business with, even some he had his careful eye on. She sensed as he spotted her, she could feel his intense gaze and fought to hold down her lunch. Narcissa hadn't always been so hateful of the Malfoy boy. In fact, for quite some time she had fancied him, thought she had a perfect fairy tale all to herself actually. She was convinced she was falling in love, only fifteen and a half years of age, so lucky she had thought herself, until he had disappointed her, yet again. He had always been a known player of sorts at Hogwarts. Although if he had ever done anything immoral it had never reached her ears, by his makings of course, he was arrogant, but he would never have disrespected her that blatantly.

(Flashback!)

But one day in particular, just before Christmas Hols had changed everything. _She had been in the library, thinking of what to surprise Lucius with, while also trying hard to concentrate on her last essay of the semester for Potions when she her someone speaking harshly, in a tone she almost recognized. She listen another moment, sure she had recognized the voice,_

"_I said, that's quite enough Daisy," The man spoke again, sounding wearier this time, less persistent. _

_Lucius' voice._

_Narcissa hadn't known he was seeing anyone. She felt herself crumple a little; her young heart ached, feeling for the first time as though she wasn't enough for him. She stood straighter, peering through the shelf she stood behind. She saw Lucius sitting on a chair at the edge of a table, pulled back slightly, and a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes placing herself right on the edge. She knew that girl, she was a seventh year Slytherin, a year above Lucius and though she had always shown an interest in him, he had always appeared not to return it. Well I obviously know nothing about reading affection. She had thought to herself._

"_I heard you, but I don't believe you. I know about the Black girl, and even though I hardly think she's any match for you, I won't say a word. But I think you know, just like me, that fun doesn't need long-lasting commitment," She spoke in a voice only slightly higher than a whisper, Narcissa had to strain her ears to hear it all. _

_Narcissa had watched as Lucius' eyes had flashed in brief anger when Daisy had spoken of her. But it passed quickly enough as she had dipped her head to give him a long, deep kiss. Narcissa had watched, needles pushing through her veins. She had never felt more betrayed. He was always supposed to pick her first, and at the moment when it would've meant something more, he hadn't said a thing. She stood a moment longer before reacting. She knew in the instance that she wouldn't let him see her cry; she wouldn't show him what he had done to her young, believing heart. No, she would show him something else entirely. She set her book down a few tables away, walked quietly towards them both, still locked in a heated kiss and did something she never saw herself doing, but also something she knew she would never regret. _

_Narcissa reached out quickly, grabbing as much of Daisy's hair as her small hand would allowed, and with her other hand, punched the girl squarely in the face with all the strength she had; which proved to be more than she had anticipated. The girl fell off the table onto her back, hitting the ground hard as the breath she had flew from her mouth with a loud gasp. Narcissa merely sneered. Turning her attention to Lucius, he stared at her seriously, his mouth in a hard line and his brows furrowed together. _

_He began to speak, "Narciss-"_

_But she didn't even give him the chance; there was nothing he had to say that she had any patience to hear. He was a backstabbing prick and she had wasted enough time trying to snag his flimsy attention. _

"_Save it," She spat angrily, "the __Black girl__ is done with you." She sneered again with her chin lifted. Turning on her heels, she snatched up her book, walking with determined poise, and holding on to her pride, back to her dormitory. _

_And from there on out, her heart for him had been snapped in half, she had no patience for cheaters. And she would definitely never allow herself to fall for one. Once a cheater, always a cheater. _

(End Flashback!)

Narcissa turned readily to watch his expression to her latest appearance. A small smile lit her face, her eyes filled with misplaced innocence. Once he was in a clear distance she watched gleefully as his eyebrows shot up clear to his perfect hairline, then slowly descended and knit together. She had to stifle her giggles. After all, _she_ found it all highly amusing. Serves him right for thinking he could try to order _her_ around.

He took the hand she held out to him and placed a gentle kiss on it in greeting.

"Narcissa, you look lovely, as always," His silken voice appraised dutifully.

That, in her personal opinion, couldn't possibly be an appropriate comment considering all of Petal's hard work, but decided against mentioning that to her betrothed.

"Thank you," Narcissa had intentionally avoiding saying him name in return, as usual. She had also decided to speak in a slightly high pitch, in an extra effort to make her seem younger. She could only hope the mischievously glint didn't shine in her eyes, or that he was too thick to notice it.

His eyes narrowed slightly for a fraction of a second, as though reading her mind, and then he spoke, "How was the rest of your afternoon _love_?" He stressed the word purely to irritate her further, he didn't love her. But he seemed to love rubbing that in her face. She grimaced for the briefest second. _Two can play at that game, git!_ She thought venomously. Narcissa stuck out her bottom lip slightly and stared at him from under her long lashes, going for a new angle. She watched as he quickly absorbed her new expression, curiosity barely visible in his bright and shielded eyes. But she knew it was working as she listened to his breathing which was momentarily heavier than before. He recovered quickly, but it was all the help she needed.

"Dreadfully boring without your company," She had placed her small hand gently over his well muscled arm, holding on for a few seconds while speaking before letting go and feigning shyness.

Starting again, "Lucius…" She said carefully, using his full name to get his attention while faking unsure. She started intently at her hands which were clasped together in front of her stomach.

Lucius placed his index finger under her chin, raising her face gently to lock their eyes. "Yes?" He questioned, looking genuinely confused. And for a split second, Narcissa resolve wavered. This was mean… But memories of her summer vacation, being practically glued to his arrogant side came rushing back to her. _Yes, this is mean, but so is he._

She stared into his storm cloud grey eyes, bright with confusion and mustered up all the fake nervousness she could. She fidgeted with her with hands; twisting and entwining them…she bit her lip and even pretended to shift uneasily; waiting for the perfect moment to speak.


	4. Admitting A Fault

"Narcissa?" Lucius' voice was ringing with both concern and curiosity now. _Now._ It pounded through her veins, steadying her for the major risk she was going to throw out after dinner. It made her shake to her core to think of what it would do him, but more so what it would do to her. She begun again,

"Well, I was just wondering, if you were…that is to say, when I…leave…areyougoingtocometomorrow?" Narcissa finished in a jumbled rush, playing the part of a frightened and embarrassed little girl to a t.

Lucius only wore an amused, surprisingly soft smile, "I'm sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that." His tone didn't appear to be patronizing, and for once, she had to do a double take with his motives. She peered up at him, her eyes flick to his face for a split moment, trying to remember all the reasons why it was so important that she continued with her plan. She cast the thought of backing out far from her mind, she just couldn't give up, give in to him. Not without going down fighting, it was in her bones to fight her way out, with underhanded lies and trickery. And she was _good_ at that. She could do it, she knew she could.

But if only our dear Narcissa would have had some way to know what she was setting the foundations for. If only she had known then, that she was steadily beating away the rough patches in the sword that would slice her own heart…

Narcissa, who had gone back to "nervously" biting her bottom lip, took a deep breath, as though to steady herself and closed her eyes. She was baiting him. After a brief moment, she released the breath she had held in and spoke, keeping her eyes closed,

"Will you be there tomorrow?" Her eyes flashed open, wide with false panic as she quickly added, "If you're not too busy, I mean. If you have meetings for work or appointments or something its fine, I was just worrying- wondering! I was just wondering." She bit her lip delicately again and looked swiftly out towards the street; watching people with normal lives go through their afternoon routines. She prayed to Merlin, and any other God she thought would listen, that he was blind to her lies, shielded by his arrogance and bought her act. So suddenly she felt as though she had jumped out of her skin at his touch, Lucius had placed a smooth hand on her cheek, smiling like he'd won a race. _Prat. _

She looked up into his mercury eyes, willing her knees to stay strong; it always surprised her how beautiful he was. It didn't seem natural, it wasn't fair. It shocked her in the few times she allowed herself to admire his appearance, how gracefully he held himself, and how effortlessly it always seem to be for him. Why should _he_ be able to still a room with one movement when _she _had had to learn to hide her emotions off her very naturally expressive face, to have to have the same effect? This act they both brought forward to exchange, it always took so much more out of her, it seemed the simplest thing in the world for him to fake affection for her, but it always left her drained. She hated him for that. It should never be easy to pretend to love someone. But this time his gaze held her, there was something different, something in his gaze had changed, as much as she struggled to ignore it, to write it off, it was inevitably there; seemingly waiting for her to read. But she couldn't, she didn't know how, she was too confused, too confronted, too overwhelmed at the rush of heat her body was enveloped in when those eyes matched hers.

She felt his hand trail down her porcelain cheek, across her shoulder and down her arm, gently taking hold of her hand. She struggled to refrain from shivering at his touch as she violently reminded herself to pretend that she could actually stand him.

When he spoke, his voice seemed to tickle her ear, though they stood at least a half a foot apart, "Of course I'll be there, love. What could be more important than you?" A severe shiver threatened to run down her spine at his words, but she repressed it quickly, thinking to herself, _nothing is more important than me you prick. How dare you even ask, are you that obtuse that you could think of nothing better to utter from your inbred, snarled mouth? Please, what a fool you are._ She had to resist the intense urge to push him ferociously away and roll her eyes. Instead, she held his gaze a moment longer, hoping he thought her love-struck. When in reality she was acting nothing more than bitter. Charming.

She was confident she had regained complete control over her more responsive, purely physical attraction to him when he started to lean in. 

So unfortunate that the beginning of her downfall all started with a simple recognition, _"__She was confident she had regained complete control over her more responsive, purely __physical attraction to him__..." _Because you see, when consider only physical attraction, you begin to justify _any_ attachment you may form on simply the _physical_ aspect of a person and dismiss any logical notion of real affection. But I believe we all know that Narcissa had begun to unravel something that should have been left tightly wound. Because often, when one pretends hard enough, the line between reality and the play you so envisioned is blurred, and you find yourself pained. Denying a passion you helped to create…consuming your being with it. And you become lost. Hopelessly so, in a world of desolation, in a world of your own making, in the dark, cold chambers of your own soul, where the black, empty walls that used to hold comfort for your mind, become a frightening cage you see no way to escape. For how can one truly escape themselves? No, it is not done. You are simply left to be lost; because when you lose your hope and faith in the love of others, _that_ is when you are truly lost…


	5. Chapter 5 Preview: A Measured Step

Author's Note: Sorry this is so ridiculously short! It's not actually my chapter, just the first little preview of sorts. This is going to be a long chapter and I have NO time today:[ But I will get it up asap! In the mean time, I figured a little was better than nothing at all. Yeah? So here ya go!

Lucius had been persistently trying to kiss her for some time now. But she wouldn't budge on the subject. She just couldn't bring herself to kiss him! If she did she would remember all those reasons she had fancied herself in love, her damn she had tried so hard to build would crack and crumble, leaving her helpless all over again. And Narcissa vowed never to be helpless. She would hold strong, she would hold out, and she would never forget the important truth; that Lucius didn't love her. Lucius loved treasures, prizes, riches. Lucius loved winning, and being in control. And she would not allow him to hold her heart. Because she knew, knew it from the center of her being, from the marrow of her bones, from her blonde crown to the tips of her toes that he couldn't ever love her; because he didn't know her, and he had a heart for no one but himself. Lucius did not believe in "happily ever after" and Narcissa was determined not to forget that.

So, in result, the idea of kissing Lucius Malfoy did absolutely nothing for her peace of mind. Narcissa knew she would not be able to avoid it for much longer, especially with her new-found hope at escape. But when it came, it would be by her hand. She would not be lead into something because of _his_ desire. No, it would be her own that declared their standing. She would have the upper hand from now on. She would make sure of it.

Authors Note:

Rest assured, that kiss will come, storm and all. Because by this point we all know our dear Narcissa has quite a temper, and quite a knack for theatrics. Now all she needs to do is decide whether they'll help her rise to the top, or crumble like dust in the path of destruction she continues to weave…

Until next time…

~Respectably Yours,

Silver Impasse


	6. Dinner For Two

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews; they're really the only thing keeping this story afloat. They brighten my day more then you guys can know. Thanks again. _

_Also, if you guys have any good songs I can check out I would really appreciate it. I love music and it helps the whole writing process as I'm sure you all know. _

_Now, may I proudly present; Chapter 5. _

"Speaking"

_Narcissa's Thoughts_

*_Narcissa's Internal Expressions_*

Lucius had been persistently trying to kiss her for some time now. But she wouldn't budge on the subject. She just couldn't bring herself to kiss him! If she did she would remember all those reasons she had fancied herself in love, her damn she had tried so hard to build would crack and crumble, leaving her helpless all over again. And Narcissa vowed never to be helpless. She would hold strong, she would hold out, and she would never forget the important truth; that Lucius didn't love her. Lucius loved treasures, prizes, riches. Lucius loved winning, and being in control. And she would not allow him to hold her heart. Because she knew, knew it from the center of her being, from the marrow of her bones, from her blonde crown to the tips of her toes that he couldn't ever love her; because he didn't know her, and he had a heart for no one but himself. Lucius did not believe in "happily ever after" and Narcissa was determined not to forget that.

So, in result, the idea of kissing Lucius Malfoy did absolutely nothing for her peace of mind. Narcissa knew she would not be able to avoid it for much longer, especially with her new-found hope at escape. But when it came, it would be by her hand. She would not be lead into something because of _his_ desire. No, it would be her own that declared their standing. She would have the upper hand from now on. She would make sure of it.

So, trying to save her sanity she very subtly dropped her wand,

"Oops," She mumbled shyly, backing away slightly in order to locate her fallen wand. She knew Lucius would not be happy, but really, she didn't care, and this could be more easily fixed than if she allowed him to kiss her. For if that were to happen, and she weren't in full control she were either lose the rest of her sanity and try to snog him senseless, trapping herself to him forever, or she'd hurl. She wasn't sure which emotion would prevail, and it wasn't something she wanted to chance. No quite yet anyway. She went as though to pick up her wand but drew back as Lucius bent to retrieve it for her. He held it out to her for the taking but she decided quickly to fix his moodiness now. His face was set in stone, an expression that used to scare her. When she cared about his peace of mind; now it brought a sick kind of amusement she couldn't quite seem to deny.

Narcissa knew she could be rather seductive when she wanted to be, so she gathered up all her restraint and pushed it to her stomach, chanting internally… _Don't throw up, don't throw up, keep it all down, you can do it, pretend he's bearable, pretend he's desirable, don't throw up …_

She stepped towards him gracefully, reaching up on the tips of her ballerina trained toes, placing both her arms around his neck, and tried not to enjoy the smooth, soft texture as she twisted her hands delicately into his pale blonde hair. She skillfully placed a gentle but hot kiss on the side of his firm jaw; tracing a line of light kisses from the near bottom of it, close to his chin, to the tops. Then paused for the perfect moment, getting close enough to his ear that her response would tickle, she said,

"Thanks." She made her soft voice sound slightly breathless and, for the final touch, she placed one last kiss at the corner of his mouth. It was perfect; simple and easy for her and maddening for him. She had done her best to ignore as his breathing became heavier and attempted not to feel as his arm snaked around her waist, low, too low for her comfort. Her released her grudgingly as she untwined her fingers, letting her arms fall back down as she gracefully resumed her place by his side.

She took her hand from him, letting her fingers trail softly down his hand at the same time. _Poor Lucius…Oh well! *Smirk*_

She laced her other hand in his and started walking towards their restaurant. Narcissa cast a sideways glance at Lucius and was pleased to see the along with the boyish smile, there was a faint blush staining his cheeks. _My plan is working!_ _*Blissfully surprised, yet happy smile*_

The happier he was the **better**.

Lucius caught her smiling, and looking at him, so undoubtedly jumping to incorrect conclusions, he wrapped his arm back around her slim waist, pulling her closer.

_He was probably thinking I was smiling because I was happy to be with him or something equally ridiculous. Like, that I might actually enjoy kissing him! Which I don't…enjoying kissing him, I mean. He's perfectly vile; horrid, egotistical, incredibly annoying. Ugh. He is unbelievably conceited. _She scoffed inwardly. _He's an arrogant peacock. _She thought to herself, smiling when she remembered his patronus was, indeed, a white peacock. _How fitting._

When they entered Narcissa new she was in trouble, big trouble, because it was completely empty, and this particular restaurant was _never_ empty; it was too high class. She looked questioningly at Lucius, knowing he had rented the whole place out and had to fight to keep an expression of total irritation off her pretty face. She fought to remember that she was playing the role of a girly bint and smile largely, gasping oh so softly at the sight before her. It was a lovely place. With long black leather sofas placed skillfully around the lobby, facing away from the large glass doors, showcasing the fancy restaurant. Narcissa pretended to be pleasantly surprised for Lucius' ego, but she was truthfully no longer impressed by his show of flashy décor. For, it had never really impressed Narcissa to begin with. Narcissa was more than just a girl of material interests.

Narcissa struggled to hold her attention to Lucius as the waiter came up and spoke to "Mr. Malfoy" guiding them to an extravagantly set table and walking quickly away. Lucius pulled out her chair for her, as he always did. She used to love this; she saw it as a sign of doting, for this was something more often done by servants. But now she saw it for what it really was; a pathetic move to try to get close to her. Purely physically, because of course, Lucius was still pending his time for that kiss.

She ignored the gesture momentarily, turning to him, "Lucius, you didn't have to go through all this trouble…" She looked up into his eyes, false love filtering in her eyes. _He doesn't even notice the difference._

He spoke in his smooth, silken voice, "Nonsense, for you, it was nothing at all," He inclined his head towards hers, eyes fluttering closed gently. So Narcissa chose this moment to sit. *_Smirk_* 

She didn't hear him, so she was trying her best not to yelp in surprise when he appeared at his seat a moment later, his face masked as though nothing had happened.

"Lucius how is your mother?" She asked calmly in friendly conversation. For she thought his mother a barmy bint and so it was only fitting the Lucius would prefer her to his exceedingly kind father, whom Narcissa favored. His eyes sparked slightly, confusing Narcissa, though she knew better than to ask, her relationship with Lucius didn't extend to anything with depth. She frowned sourly to herself. "She is well, thank you." He replied in a measured tone as a new waiter came to stand by the table side.

"You choice of wine, Mr. Malfoy?" The man asked carefully.

"White," Lucius answered shortly, surprising Narcissa slightly.

The man wavered noticeably, "…No disrespect Mr. Malfoy, but isn't your usual red, Mr. Malfoy, sir?" He questioned nervously.

"It is," Lucius answered stiffly, "However, Narcissa prefers white." Lucius' silk voice now held a thin layer of steel; he hated to be questioned and was becoming annoyed.

"Yes, sir; right away, sir," The waiter scampered back to the kitchen rather quickly, though not quite quickly enough to be called running; nearly though.

Narcissa wasn't impressed and fought back a sigh that threatened to break free.

_So he's drinking the wine I prefer for one night over his own personal favorite, big deal. I'm not sure why he thinks I should care. I certainly don't. Not impressed at all. I bet the man I marry, the man I'll love, and who'll love me, I bet he'll walk across fire for me. _

Lucius looked over to Narcissa, who smiled softly at him. The steal in his eyes disappeared, replaced by a soft pleasantness. _Probably an act, after all, look at me. Nothing I've done this evening has been honest, or with good intent. _

Lucius continued to star at Narcissa, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. _You prick,_ she thought sullenly.

"Narcissa, love, are you excited at the prospect of complete your years at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked calmly. His question was code for, aren't you just thrilled that you get to marry me?

NO!

She would answer carefully, "Not exactly. For you see, I do love learning new things each year, and Hogwarts is such a charming place. I believe I'll be most sad to graduate." She had replied honestly, just lacking a few things, like, _I'd rather pitch myself off the Astronomy tower than marry you. Or, I'd rather marry a muggle than be forever tied to you. But also, personal favorite, I'd rather rot in Azkaban than share your bed._

Her brows furrowed slightly at her answer.


	7. According To Plan

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking a ridiculously long time to update, life's been hectic. Anyways, this chapter might be sort of confusing, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.  
- Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

Lucius recovered quickly and returned her small smile with one of his own, more guarded smile. There was a storm raging silently in his eyes, so why did Narcissa not seem to notice?

When he spoke his voice was insistent, "You can continue to learn outside of Hogwarts; for instance, in one of _our_many libraries in the Manor. All Malfoy libraries are extensively stocked, of course."

The exaggerated use of the word "our" was not something missed by Narcissa and she fought to keep the rising feeling of vile off her pretty features.

"I suppose that is true," She smiled brightly up at him. "May I ask you something in return?" She feigned hesitation, trying to look nervous as to throw him off her trial.

"Of course," He smiled amusedly, confusion in his eyes, with something else, something indistinguishable.

_It's now or never. I sure hope he buys this! _Narcissa prayed to Merlin, and any other gods who would listen.

She cast her eyes downward, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth and shifting slightly in her seat. She heard his breath stop in what she assumed was confusion and spoke before he could ask her what was wrong.

"Will you at all miss me Lucius?" Her voice was light and silken, something she had perfected over the years. It sounded angelic, simply heavenly. All was going according to plan. And then it hit her. It really hit her; the realization had finally penetrated her mind and seeped into her very heavily guarded heart. She was going back. Back to Hogwarts, her safe haven, her refuge, her home, for the last time. She would be forced to come home after all was said and done, marry a man she did not love, share his bed, bare his children, and live an empty, loveless life.

She did not hear Lucius get up, or even move, but he was suddenly seated right beside her. She felt his smooth hand gently cup her face, his other hand on her arm, supporting her.

"Move so every day." He answered faintly with a measure of firmness in his voice.

He was determined to make this work. She was determined to make sure it failed. What a pair.

"Narcissa" He began questioningly when she steadily refused to meet his gaze. "Why are you upset?" His voice was concerned, but she wasn't fooled. And now she would do it. Complete the first step of her final plan. It would take all of her self control to pull it out. But what choice had she now? She was desperate, and this plan…Well…it was…awful. And mean, horribly so, and spiteful, and…just so perfect. She wouldn't shake it off calmly and accept her fate. She would fight. Always fight. Till her breath falls unwillingly from her tortured lips, she would fight; because to her, there is no such thing as fate, only acceptance. And Narcissa knew she would never willingly give herself over to this silvery impassive demon. He would never love her, and she would never surrender.

_This is it; the point of no return._ Narcissa silently let out a breath she had been holding and spoke. Setting everything that should never have been disturbed into a motion that couldn't be stopped.

"You don't love me," She stated in a broken voice, "Why would you want to marry someone you don't love? Do you hate me that much? That you would capture my heart and hold yours so far from me?" She looked on the verge of tears, her large watery ice blue eyes gazing desperately at Lucius as though she had just spilled the entire contents of her little heart; playing her part more perfectly than she had had any right to expect.

But at that moment fate was not on her side.

A man appeared, oblivious to the couples' tense state, "Your wine, sir." The waiter continued. He reached for Narcissa's glass and she shot him a look of pure, unaltered loathing.

He froze, seemingly dazed, but not, apparently, frightened. "Is the Miss old enough to drink an alcoholic beverage?" He asked, thoroughly confused, and mistaking her glare.

Too bold a question.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously and she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. She became increasingly aware of Lucius' quick and careful eyes on her face and she softened her gaze, letting her embarrassment take her over. She hung her head, letting her hair shield her face from the men.

Lucius spoke with deadly steal piercing his silken voice, unmistakable rage, "Leave. Now."

His grey eyes had taken on the appearance of a raging torrent, frighteningly intense and overwhelmingly beautiful. His jaw had tightened in a supreme not to voice his extreme displeasure. Narcissa noted all this as she peered at him through her curtain of golden locks.

_After all, it would be horrid for his reputation of he were out with a mere child. _Narcissa reasoned, knowing he didn't care about how the snub had affected her. Narcissa was a strong young woman, most had no idea just _how_ strong, but that didn't mean she was above getting humiliated sometimes too. Lucius turned his attention swiftly back to her, a silent firing still raging in those cloudy eyes. He was calculating her. She knew it.

"Narcissa-"

"Will you take me home please?" Narcissa whispered delicately in her most fragile voice, keeping her eyes trained on her hands resting on her lap.

She had never felt smaller than she did now. Not when she had been told she was to marry Lucius, even though her heart, as well as his, were absent. Not when she had been at Hogwarts and was unable to make friends, because they had been hand-picked for her. Not when she realized that no guy would ever pay her attention, because she had already been spoken for. Not when every dance at Hogwarts had come, and she had sat in her dorm alone, because Lucius had always asked someone else, and she was not permitted to go. Not when her whole summer had been arranged from start to finish for everyday, and every occasion. Not when she had lost her favorite sister, who had abandon her, and their family, for the love of her life. Not when she had to endure hours upon hours of lectures to ensure she never did the same thing. Not when she cried herself to sleep on her birthday because she was now old enough to become the next Malfoy bride. Not when Lucius' vile mother told her to gain weight and find some spells to hide her true looks. Not even when she had received a secret picture from her dearest sister, of her first born child, a child born of love, an emotion she would never get to live, an innocent and beautiful child she would never know.

Narcissa just wanted love. And now she would never know it. A small, strangled voice whispered desperately in her mind, _maybe Lucius could grow to love me. _But it was pushed aside as another, stronger voice spoke, _yeah, because it's totally possible for him to love someone other than himself. Not! Wake up you immature pansy._

"Of course," Lucius replied suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts. He stood gracefully, reaching to pull back her chair. She rose as gracefully as she could while trying to retain what little pride she had been able to salvage.

He reached for her arm softly but she pretended not to notice and starting walking, passed the lobby and doors and onto the open sidewalk, she was unaware that her slight form was shaking gently, but Lucius wasn't.

Je appeared at her side quickly, then stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her way and causing her to, regretfully, look up.

They stood there, facing each other for a few moments, saying nothing. His gaze seemingly seeing through her, he stepped forward gracefully. When suddenly, he reached out, wrapped his strong arms around her slim form, and pulled her solidly against his firm chest. Narcissa was stunned, and she couldn't help it, she snapped a little. Her resolve wavered, not enough to change her plans, but enough to make her feel a strong sense of guilt.

The tear drops began to slide down her cheeks. Almost shyly, she wrapped her arms around his strong, steady torso. Her heart ached. She wanted this to be real; she wanted him to love her, for nothing else then simply her being herself. She wanted to love him…

His voice came unexpectedly in her ear, "I'm so sorry your feelings were hurt," He sounded so genuinely concerned! _Oh how I wish I could believe he was. _She thought solemnly.

He pulled back slightly and she noticed it had started to drizzle, placing small rain drops on his cheeks, resembling the tears she refused to let him see her shed.

"Lucius-" Narcissa started, not wanting to talk anymore about such things. But he interjected,

"I love the way that sounds," He smiled uncharacteristically. She noticed he was much more handsome when he smiled, younger too, more like an angel of light rather than darkness. His eyes also brighten. _How charming_. She mused. Then realizing what she had thought, she mentally shook herself. _Don't get distracted!_ She reminded herself.

He leaned in. She froze.

But he wasn't headed for her lips, he softly pressed his hot lips to the base of her throat and she felt her knees go weak. _Stay strong! It doesn't mean anything._ But it was a rather difficult task when he began laying a trail of perfectly soft, hot kisses along her shoulder and neck. She felt herself quiver slightly and knew he felt it too. She felt his hot breath by her ear,

"I can't believe you don't know," Was all he said. He placed one last kiss at the edge of her jaw and began to pull away. Narcissa acted quickly, without thinking, without knowing whether or not she even really want to. All she knew for sure was at that moment she needed it to be real, needed the comfort, the protection, at that moment, she needed him.

So, before he leaned any further away, Narcissa sprung forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her soft lips firmly on his.

He didn't take long to react; wrapping one arm strongly around her waist, the other looping gently into her long hair. She complied, tangling her delicate hands into his gloriously soft, pale blond hair.


	8. Last Minute Changes

_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I didn't know if I was going to keep going. But anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you like it._

* * *

Narcissa knew that should was going to have to think fast. As soon as her lips had met his, her brain jumped into overload. But, you see, Narcissa was a very cunning young woman, and it took only a split second for her to decide how to incorporate this little slip up into her devious plan. And let me just say in advance, it isn't going to be very enjoyable for Lucius or Narcissa in the long run.

Narcissa trailed her delicate hands down from his hair, hating herself for missing the feel of his silky locks, and onto his firm chest, she hesitated, for just a second...she didn't know just how much that little moment would come back to haunt her… Before she could think through her decision she shoved him back from her with all her might, her face holding a look of perfect desolation. Her wide blue eyes began to tear up with shock and hurt and her lips began to steadily quiver as she brought a hand up to feel her lips. It would appear as though she had just found out her elf had died. She looked positively stricken, as did Lucius; his face was contorted in the upmost confusion. He began to speak,

"Narcissa-"

"I-I wasn't e-ever enough f-for you. Not then, a-and not now. I-I can't…" She stumbled back a step has the tears began to fall more rapidly. She was the epitome of heartbroken in the instance if only by appearance. "I promised I'd guard my heart from you, forever it necessary… You can't have it! It's not yours to take!" She was shaking visibly now, and as Lucius stepped forward to grab her arm to steady her, she turned swiftly on the spot, and apparated.

She fell to the floor of her bedroom with a thud, laid out her body on the cold floor, and began working to get her breathing back to a normal pace and waiting calmly for Petal to come and find her. It wouldn't be long. Everything had gone perfectly. How can he possibly deny falling for someone as angelic as the girl he now thought she was? The only problem was the next step in this twisted plan is going to be harder to conduct if he doesn't find himself at least somewhat fascinated by what he had seen… Luckily for Narcissa, to say that Lucius had been intrigued would be quite an understatement.

Within only moments of having landed in her room the sound of a small "pop" permeated the air as Petal ran towards her Narcissi.

"Mistress what happened?" Petal blurted out in a nervous rush, hurrying forward to make sure her friend was quite alright.

Upon finding that she was indeed just fine, she began to draw up a hot bath and help her mistress out of her wet and dirty clothes as Narcissa began to retell the story of her night.

"Mistress it is working perfectly! Even in spite of your teensy mistake!" She squealed excitedly, then realizing what she had said might have been taken offensively she continued, "Oh please forgive Petal, dear Mistress Narcissi. She forgot to think. How silly of her…" She finished with an impish look, and reached forward to grab whatever item she planned to bash into her head as punishment.

Narcissa grabbed her hand before it found purchase with anything, "Don't be silly Petal. You are not remiss in speaking the truth." She flipped back her wet hair that had fallen in her front of her eyes, "Though you must admit, I did make good use of my "mistake" as you put it." Narcissa finished offhandedly.

Pet al scurried forward to help Narcissa into her bath, "Indeed you did Mistress!"

Narcissa smile at the elf's praises before dismissing her for a time. The elf looked up with wide eyes, "Mistress?" She worriedly countered. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the elf, "Just as I bath, Petal. I shall call you in when I've finished. I want to talk about the plan for tomorrow." Petal nodded and left the room immediately.

Narcissa stepped into her night gown and began speaking as she waiting for Petal to finish binding the pearl button in the back.

"So, tomorrow is September 1st, meaning?"

"That Mistress Narcissi must return to Hogwarts!" Petal answered readily.

Narcissa nodded pleasantly, making her soft curls bob slightly in response. She had a pretty, small smile painted delicately on her pink lips, "Correct. I shall be returning for my 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She paused briefly, taking it all in. It was the first time, aloud, that she had recognized the fact that it was her final year; her last year to end her engagement; her last year to reclaim freedom; her last year to break his heart for good. "The plan, for tomorrow, is this: I shall be dressed in the best traveling dress I own, with my hair and makeup done in a simple, but irresistibly gorgeous fashion, my things shall my placed on the train well before I arrive because I plan to arrive with mere moments to spare. Oh, I shall also need a compartment saved for me, so do take care of that please Petal." She smiled kindly at the elf who had been nodding energetically throughout the whole explanation.

"Yes Mistress! But, might Petal ask, what Mistress plans to do when she sees Master Malfoy?" Petal bit her lip in a worried assessment.

Narcissa just smiled deceptively. "Oh Petal, nothing at all, I plan on letting him see me, and looking all heart broken and as though I long to be with him… Then I plan on turning swiftly and, with a lingering glace, boarding the train." She smiled again, loving that idea of seeing his expressive response to her new "heartbroken" state.

"Oh it is perfect Mistress! Perfect!" Petal exclaimed in delight.

"It is quite perfect, Petal." Narcissa agreed cordially as she turned slowly in circles around her room, as though pretending to dance with some imaged Prince of her heart. Petal smile at mistresses actions happily. She hoped everything would go better than according to plan for her most beloved mistress.

"Petal you have outdone yourself this time! It's absolutely perfect!" Narcissa squealed in pure bliss.

She looked stunning; her hair was swept back in a loose pony tail at the base of her neck; the hair was in long soft curls and trailing down to her waist in delicate swirls. Her makeup was artistically done; she looked gorgeous and the best part was that it looked absolutely natural; it blended perfectly. Her skin looked flawless, her eyes sparkled, her lips shimmered, her hair shinned, her dark blue fairy dress perfectly complimented her complexion, her figure, her everything! She looked perfect! The last touch was a pair of matching sapphire blue flats. She looked simply divine.

Narcissa smile smugly, almost a smirk, at the thought of escaping the hands of her captor for good. If these last few stages went along according to plan, Narcissa would be free. She could grow up, practice whichever field she decided intrigued her most; she could even study abroad if she so desired. She could date! She could make her own friends for the first time in her life. She could fall in love…she could have a real family filled with warmth and protection and security and love… It was within her grasp and though Narcissa could perfectly see the potential pain she could inflict upon Lucius, it only made her plan seemingly more perfect in her eyes. After all, he was a prick, and she had never claimed to be faint of heart.

"Are you ready Mistress?" Petal asked tearfully, not wanting her Mistress to leave for school, but mostly holding the burden of worry that her dear Mistress would not be able to bar her heart to the wiles and deceitfully charming façade that was Lucius Malfoy. Once bitten, twice shy. However, once loved and lost, forever capable of the same fate. The heart is quite like a ribbon in some cases. You can stretch it all you want, but you can never return it to the original state of complete control; it will forever remain extended forth as a reminder of that which once was. Narcissa was like a ribbon that continually pulled itself further from its own center, until it can no longer. Petal hoped with all her heart that Narcissa would guard her heart as her life, now she could only wait and see…

* * *

Let me know what you think! :)


	9. The Game

_Author's Note: Stressful business this writing stuff is! Enjoy:)_

"_Not talking isn't silence; the lack of words speaks louder than anything that could be said." –CRP_

* * *

"I am ready, I believe Petal. I just need one last thing…" Narcissa trailed off absently, disappearing into her quarters, only to return a moment later, hastily stuffing a small object into the front pocket of her traveling cloak.

"Mistress Narcissi?" Petal questioned curiously, however, Narcissa just smiled in response saying only,

"Never you mind Petal. I must make haste now. You did indeed reserve a compartment, did you not?" Narcissa asked quickly.

Petal's heart dropped. She had been so fixated on creating a perfect and new traveling cloak to match her Mistress's chosen outfit that the idea to reserve her compartment and somehow completely slipped her mind until last minute. Meaning that not only were there no empty compartments, but that she had had to use the Malfoy name to reserve only "the best"; by what that meant Petal had no idea. She had only been assured that her Mistress would be seated and perhaps they had even hinted at her being accompanied; something she feared her Mistress would disapprove of most greatly.

"I did Mistress…" Petal hedged worriedly.

"Lovely. Thank you Petal, I will call on you at school so this is not quite goodbye. However, take care dear." Narcissa smiled kindly at her friend, turned toward her stairs where she notice her mother and father standing in deep conversation. Narcissa resisted to urge to glare, and dropped her head in what she hoped her parents would see as an act of humility. Ironically she looked down so that all the distaste and bitter resentment wouldn't shine through her eyes, but the less they understood, the safer Narcissa would remain. She walked right passed them, not expecting to hear any kind of greeting or farewell, so she was not at all disappointed when she heard none. Or at least, she would claim to not have cared at all, as she apparated to platform 9 ¾ she couldn't help the tears the threatened to fill her bright eyes. After all, if she failed, if Lucius decided to marry her, if she couldn't break his heart… She shuddered at the thought. She had no time to think about such things.

She landed gracefully; her eyes still cast downward and began to walk towards the train. She didn't want any chance that she would see Lucius until she was far enough away that he couldn't stop her, or make any attempt to have any kind of conversation with her, about anything, or even be close enough to her that he could breathe her clean air… Ugh. Narcissa scowled angrily. She really hated the prat.

Narcissa walked hurriedly, while trying not to attract any unnecessary attention, but as soon as Lucius saw her, though she couldn't see him, she felt it. It felt like ice being poured in her veins, she felt an adrenaline rush so strong she thought the wave of nausea that came after was going to make her sick. Narcissa's head snapped up in response to the pulling force that held her captive, she felt stuck, trapped, her eyes filled with tears as they met his dark grey orbs. She suddenly realized that this was much easier than she had anticipated. When he made her feel like this, trapped and useless, it was so easy to make him hurt. She focused on making her bottom lip tremble slightly, and worked to keep pushing her way through the crowded platform. She peered at the clock and jolted slightly to see she was hastily running out of time.

Narcissa had no idea how he moved towards her so fast, there were so many people, it was seemingly impossible to move more than a few inches at a time, but somehow he had, and here he stood, tall and elegant before her, staring down at her slightly shaking form.

"Narciss-"

"I really need to go." She blurted out, rudely interrupting him once again.

His face held no sign of the irritation he undoubtedly felt,

"I understand that, but if you would _please_ allow me to speak. I simply wanted to tell you, about last night, that if you would like, it doesn't have to mean anything." He finished calmly.

Narcissa decided when dealing with Lucius, she would pretend it was all a play made up entirely of improvising scenes. And so that is exactly what she did.

She felt the tears fill her eyes and pretended to struggle with holding them in. She bit her bottom lip that had begun to quiver again and spoke in a tone reserved for the broken spirited,

"I suppose, to you, it would mean nothing. After all, it was only a token of my affections. What is that in comparison to any other lady you could have from your circles in society? Perhaps it was nothing to you, but do not degrade me to the point of asking me to overlook my own actions." She replied firmly, her glossy eyes glaring bitterly into his. She raised her chin stubbornly in defense of her words.

His expression was completely mystified; he really must not have seen that coming, for he was rarely caught off guard. Good, that meant she was keeping him entertained and on his toes, she was putting on a good show today.

"Narcissa I had no intention of insulting you. I thought only that you regretted your actions and wished to put the incident behind us." Lucius countered confidently in what Narcissa assumed he thought was a comforting tone. To her it sounded condescending.

"Oh yes, this horrible "incident", my mistake in thinking, or perhaps hoping that it would have resolved differently…" Narcissa bite her bottom lip and looked quickly away from his face.

She felt his hand on her chin and slowly turned her head back to his.

"Narcissa, love, how were you hoping things would go differently?" Lucius' eyes had softened to a molten grey and his face had come considerably closer to her own.

She widened her eyes marginally and quickened her breathing ever so slightly, while in reality she was fighting the urge to slap the confidence right out of his arrogant body.

"I…I thought that…well…maybe…I mean perhaps-" Just in time the Hogwarts express sounded the train whistle blew, signaling its departure was about to occur.

Narcissa gasped, dropping the pocket watch she had skillfully taken out of her front pocket, perfectly in character, her eyes flickered back to Lucius' for a mere moment before she turned and elegantly glided through the train doors. She looked quickly over her shoulder at Lucius to see him staring intently at the front of the watch. She turned swiftly, her hair flicking over her shoulder, and continued walking down the hall to find her compartment. She smiled slyly as she imagined what his reaction to finding the contents of the pocket watch would be.

It was a very dangerous game Narcissa had started. And for her sake, I hope she's ready to play.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	10. A Royal Surprise

Narcissa sauntered confidently down the halls to where her normal compartment was, feeling perfectly elated at how well things had transpired. She had him completely fooled and he didn't have a clue what was in store for him. _He probably just thinks I'm some simpering ninny who has fallen captive under his 'oh so charming' spell. _Narcissa thought gleefully. Oh, how she would loved to see his faced when he tried to open the pocket watch, _too bad he'll never be able to, _she though cheerily, ignoring the stab of pain that stabbed through her heart. Lucius had no idea that the pocket watch was, in fact, charmed. In order to open the pocket watch, one had to have a very particular gift that she was positive he did not possess.

Narcissa arrived at her usual compartment with a start, taking in the scene before her. There was a boy sitting in her compartment, in _her_ compartment. She wasn't angry, simply confused. This had never been allowed before. Nobody was allowed in her compartment, expect Lucius and however he brought along with him. She sized him up quickly, not wanting to be caught staring. There was something different about him… She was positive she had never seen him before in all her years at school. He had immaculately styled jet black hair, his features were sharp, and though she was only seeing his through a window on the compartment door, she could readily see that he held himself with an air of composure and assurance. He was also looking straight at her.

She tried her best not to recoil as she found his scorching eyes on her. However almost as soon as she noticed his gaze, he has gone back to staring fixatedly out the window of the now moving train, seemingly unbothered by her presence. Narcissa couldn't pretend that she didn't feel snubbed by the action. Here she was, about to enter _her _compartment, noticing a strange and admittedly absurdly handsome boy sitting inside it, and she hadn't been able to hold his gaze for more than a mere moment? That just wasn't boding well with her. She felt her instinctive temper flare dangerously. Just as Narcissa was about to barge in and demand he leave _her _compartment, an elf appeared at her side.

"Miss Black!" It squeaked worriedly, cowering slightly as though in anticipation of something unpleasant. She did not like the looks of what was happening.

"Yes?" She questioned with ice in her eyes. There had to be some kind of reasonable explanation. She could almost hear it now, _Whoops! Sorry Miss Black, we'll get this guy out of your compartment in just a jiffy! Sorry for the inconvenience!_ Narcissa held back the urge to snort.

"Petal call ahead of time, did she. And reserved compartment in Malfoy name, true she did. But there was only one compartment left, and afraid we are that Prince Poole had also requested a less occupied compartment. And since all of the other compartments were _quite _full, we thought maybe two people would be considered less crowded and acceptable. I know, Master Malfoy may not be thoroughly please, but, oh, Miss Black we is so s-sorry-" The elf babbled on, grinding on Narcissa's last nerve.

Narcissa gave the elf a questioning stare, trying her best to remain calm. She had been struck by the title.

"_Prince _Poole? From where does he _hail_?" She questioned sharply. Irritated as she was that her compartment had, once again, been requested under the Malfoy name, she was even more infuriated that this so-called _Prince _was apparently more of a priority than her.

"Why, Prince Poole is from Italy, Miss Black." The elf gave her a pleading look, as though silently begging her not to make a scene. She stole a quick glance back inside the compartment, noting that the _Prince _was still staring out the window. She sighed heavily.

"I will make do." She answered as genially as she could muster.

"Oh! _Thank _you Miss!" Said the elf quickly, disapperating before she could change her mind.

Narcissa steeled herself silently, regaining her composure before opening the door. She did so as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb her unwanted companion and subject herself to unwanted attention. She sat down on the bench opposite of him and fiddled with her hands, which lay in her lap, for a brief moment, trying to decide what to do with her time. Normally she would sleep or read, but she felt rather uncomfortable at the idea of doing either with someone she did not at all know sitting in such close proximity. She quickly became lost in thought and his unexpected voice startled her,

"I am sorry to have imposed on your regular arrangements, madam." His voice sounded like silk felt, soft and gentle; void of any flaw. His Italian accent rang clear in each word he spoke. It was absolutely mesmerizing and for a second, Narcissa forgot to breathe. Her eyes flew to his face, searching for some clue as to who he was. She noticed his eyes were still, oddly enough, not on her, but trained carefully out the window.

"That is quite alright, Mr…?" She hinted, hoping to further their conversation.

"Poole." He answered kindly enough. Still, she pressed on further.

"Oh, I'm quite sorry. I suppose I should have said _Prince_," She smile with something not unlike curiosity in her gleaming eyes, which having his eyes finally on her face, she immediately knew that he intercepted. She saw a slight smiling tugging at the corners of his lips. He bowed his head almost imperceptibly at her,

"Please, do call me Royal" He replied kindly, something like a shadow of a smile dancing in his eyes.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Why not save you the bother of simply hinting at your royal status, and simply call you _Prince_?" Narcissa rolled her eyes in an almost flirtatious fashion, her eyes resting once more on his strange yet beautiful face.

She thought she almost heard him chuckle softly, though she couldn't be sure.

When he offered no other explanation other than a slight smile, she prompted him further,

"Am I really to call you royal? Not even Prince?" She sighed almost theatrically. "Don't you have a preferred nickname? Or are Prince's above that?" She raised an eyebrow again, daring him.

He almost smiled once more, something unrecognizable flashing briefly in his eyes.

"It is my name." He answered simply, seeming completely aloof. She had the intense feeling that he wasn't telling her the entire truth, she itched to say just that, but decided against it.

She decided to try another tactic instead, matching his demeanor. In response she simply nodded in understanding, flicking her gaze to the view outside. It was a while before he spoke again,

"May I ask your name?" She heard the words, but was unsure whether or not she wanted to answer. She wasn't sure why, but she hadn't been able to decide whether or not she felt she should speak with him any more than she already had. He gave her the impression of being kind, but also, underlying, somewhere deep within that she was not able to see fully, she had the feeling the he was dangerous. She couldn't be sure why she felt it, it made no sense to her. But she _did _feel it, and she felt somewhat inclined to honor her cautious foreboding.

Narcissa turned her head slightly to look at this new boy, she barely heard him and, had she not looked, it would've been easy enough to pretend she truly hadn't. But she would be lying if she said she was not intrigued by him. She gave him a contemplating look, as though she was sizing him up, assessing him to see if it was worth the effort to speak. Finally, she answered.

"Narcissa Black." She stated simply, trying her best to remain aloof.

"What, no nickname?" He said almost coyly. Her felt her eyebrows knit together before making her face back into the perfect mask of indifference.

"A lady never goes by name which is not her own." She replied almost stiffly, somewhat irritated that he has used her teasing words against her, especially after not at all reacting to them as she would have liked.

She was positive that this time she really _did _hear him chuckle, a deep rumbling sound, but she refused to remove her eyes from the window to look.

He seemed to take the hint and left them to sit in silence for some long period of time.

Narcissa was left to ponder things over in her mind. _Who was Prince Poole? Poole doesn't sound like a very Italian name. It sounds as English as they come! And what about his strange behavior… _

Narcissa was completely against analyzing the fact that she was acting strange herself. She began with an almost arrogant front, which turned to questioning, than flirtatious, and lastly irritated and aloof. She couldn't blame him for being confused. How was this stranger supposed to keep up with her ever changing moods? She wasn't truly angry with him; she knew that, she was mostly just thrown off that he was here still, in _her _compartment. In all of her previous years at Hogwarts she had never, ever, been able to have such a private conversation with any male who wasn't Malfoy himself. No wonder she was unsure of how to react. She had no experience! Something she was far too embarrassed to admit. At the end of her ponderings, she realized that she was painfully embarrassed for her behavior, and left with the oddest feeling to truly get to know this curious boy in her compartment. She felt as though she had jumped out of her skin when she heard his unexpected voice,

"So, Narcissa, are you quite ready to continue talking to me, or are you to continue pretending I am no longer here?" He asked, amusement ringing in his voice. Narcissa felt her eyes widen as a pretty blush sprang to her cheeks.

"I'm not ignoring you, Prince Poole. I've been quite lost in thought." She retorted with as much calmness has she could muster. She was embarrassed that he was so blunt, as no man should ever be in the presence of a lady. She felt the strong urge to remind him of that.

"May I kindly remind you, though I may not be a _princess_, I am indeed a _**lady**_, and such bold tones and blunt words are most certainly not permitted in the presence of such." She had meant to finish with a degree of steel in her voice, but truly it just came out sounding huffy and girly. Narcissa scowled at her own failure to penetrate her irritation into her words adequately.

"Quite well spoken," Narcissa's head snapped up at the voice. She _knew _that voice. _Oh, no… _Naricssa thought drearily. It was none other than Sabrina Zambini. An obnoxiously close friend of Lucius' and a terrible reminder to Narcissa that she could never outrun his reach.

Narcissa put on her mask of indifference, watching the perplexed, yet almost cold look, which Prince Poole was giving Sabrina. She, however, she had it matched perfectly with a lack of utter distain on her, which held a strong resemblance to a pug.

"Narcissa, I simply came to check on you. You do know how careful _he _is." She smirked coldly at Narcissa, completely ignoring Prince Poole now, who looked thoroughly confused, though guarded.

Narcissa held the gaze of the other girl in a way that evidently said, bitch please. Sabrina shifted her stance slightly; obviously uncomfortable with how little of an effect she was able to have on Narcissa.

"Yes, well, I just thought you should know that I will be writing him a full report of the account I've witnessed." She spat smugly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the girl, staying unnervingly calm. "Oh? And what have you to report?" She asked levelly, no emotion filtered through her words.

Uncertainty flashed across Sabrina's face briefly as she made a vague motion around them, "W-well," She stuttered, "you know!" She snapped angrily, her brown eyes narrowed in distain. "You can't continue to throw yourself at everyone now that _he _isn't with you at all times. He was smart enough to know you would try, which is why those who know what's good for them will be reporting all of your mishaps pronto." She snarled triumphantly, not noticing that Prince Poole was present, still taking everything in with a strange look on his face.

At the mention of Lucius', that's what threw her under, she decided. Narcissa stood up carefully, slowly, in a level and decisive way. She was roughly the same size as Sabrina, and though Sabrina herself was evidently more physically able than Narcissa's delicate form, Narcissa's power and aura were undeniable. She stood, face to face with the girl whom she hated, not only because she had been glued to Lucius' arm all last year, but because she knowingly threw it in Narcissa's face as though it was something to be proud about. Narcissa thought Sabrina was a cheap whore, and worse than that, she knew that Sabrina was proud to be. She knew that Sabrina was _wishing _for the chance to become Lucius's first "Malfoy Mistress" the moment that Narcissa and Lucius were married. Sabrina thought she was bringing pain to Narcissa by being with Lucius as his undeclared _fling_, and even though it had hurt Narcissa that he would choose to even associate with those who weren't even remotely kind to her, she wasn't affected by anything that Sabrina had done. Lucius was the only one whose actions had stung. No, Sabrina was far too insipid to bother her.

Narcissa gave her the coldest look she could muster, watching with a sick malevolence as she saw the other girl cringe slightly in trepidation.

"Leave." Narcissa's voice was ice covered steel, holding a malice that would've made Lucifer himself quiver with fear. Sabrina let out a small yelp and scurried out the door, not even bothering to throw a look of contempt over her shoulder as she left. Narcissa shut and locked the compartment door, drawing the curtain over the windows.

She turned stiffly, feeling his eyes on her, and sat back down on her side of the compartment, not sparing a glance his way.

Narcissa didn't have anything to say, and she was hoping that he would keep his thoughts to himself, not knowing how much more she could take. The unnecessary reminder that Lucius' hold over her stretched farther than the Hogwart's Express cold ever possibly take her was more than she needed to hear. She already knew it, why did the world insist on throwing it in her face?

She sighed heavily at how this day as been shaping up to be. She hated it already. Not that she wished to start over, no she didn't want to have to live through seeing Lucius all over again. But she wished things had gone differently. Mostly she wished that she had been alone on the train, that she could have taken a nice nap, that she could have day-dreamed by herself about what her dream future would be like, that she could have never had to see Lucius' stupid followers, that she had never met…

She stopped suddenly, unsure if she really meant what she had been about to think. _Do I wish I hadn't met Royal? _She felt strange thinking his name in such an informal way as she asked herself, unsure of what her answer truly, honestly was. She stole a glance at his form; he had charmed the bench into the bed it was meant to become and was facing, on his side, away from her. He was taking deep, measured breaths and appeared to be sleeping. She thought about her situation for a moment, stunned at how they had arrived at this point. She thought about Lucius finding out that, not only was there a boy he did not know in her compartment _with the door locked and curtains drawn!_, but he was comfortable enough with her presence to sleep in the same space as her. She shook her head ruefully, feeling the curls that had fallen from her pony tail gently brush her face. She imaged what Lucius would say to her. Then, remembering what Sabrina had told her about writing to him, she blanched, knowing that she would indeed find out exactly what he had to say about it.


End file.
